


A Christmas to remember

by Sunflower0906



Series: The Clone Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower0906/pseuds/Sunflower0906
Summary: Taking place in an alternate timeline where things were handled differently, the gang along with their significant others, their family, and friends gather to celebrate themselves with each other as a family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Clone Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my Christmas Special, and honestly, it's nothing really special, but at the end of the day, I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Merry Christmas_ **

**_The Skywalker Residence, 200 Republica- 6:00 PM_ **

“Hurry up Ani,” Padmé giggled, as she stood in front of their apartment door, adjusting BD’s little Christmas Hat.

“I’m going,” Anakin said, as he adjusted his sweeter with R2 and 3po right behind him, “Do I really have to-”

“Yes, yes you do,” Padmé said, as she looked at his Christmas sweater.

“But-”

“No discussion,” Padmé said, “Besides I made Sura and Hiro wear something.”  
Before Anakin could ask what she meant, Anakin felt very distinct and familiar signatures arriving on the other side of the front door. 

“Here they are,” Anakin said, as the door opened.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS,” Thea screamed, her arms spread out wide, with a wide smile. 

“Merry Christmas,” Anakin said, as he and Padmé embraced the happy girl, and everyone that followed her.

“We bring presents Master Skywalker,” Aden said as he, Mace, Qui-gon, Tahl, and Thema all brought presents inside with the force, as R2 and BD greeted BB-8.

“I see,” Anakin chuckled, as Padmé greeted Mina, Satine, and Lux, “I thought Rex and them were coming?”

“Oh, they are,” Ahsoka answered.

“They just had to make a pit stop,” Obi-wan finished.

“Where’s Sura and Hiro,” Thea asked.

“Oh, those damn wolves,” Padmé mumbled as she walked away and towards the bedrooms. 

“Is she-” Thea began to ask.

“Yeah she’s fine,” Anakin answered, “Just stress.”

“I bet,” Ahsoka said, “After becoming Chancellor, and having to clean up Palpatine’s mess will stress anyone out.”

“You can say that again,” Anakin said, as they all moved into the large family room where 3po was telling everyone where to put the gifts.

“I wonder why Sura and Hiro didn’t wanna come out,” Ahsoka wondered.

“Yeah, it is unusual. They’re usually the first one to greet anyone at the door,” Obi-wan said.

“Maybe because of that,” Thea laughed, as she pointed to the far corner of the room, and lord behold there was Sura in a Mrs. Claus outfit, with Hiro in a Santa Claus one to match. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but coo and awe at the adorable sight.

“You should’ve left us in that damn alleyway,” Sura said.

“Oh come on cheer up Mrs. Claus,” Talh laughed.

“If someone laughs one more time,” Hiro threatened.

“Let’s make a deal,” Padmé said as she looked at the wolves, “When the rest of our guests arrive, I’ll take off the outfits. Deal?”

Sura and Hiro then towards one another and stared at each other for a moment, and when they turned back they both gave Padmé a nod.

“Yes,” Padmé cheered, giving the wolves a hug, “Thanks guys.”

“No problem Mistress,” they both said, their smile clear in their voice. 

As the night dragged on, Anakin and Padmé’s parents, siblings, and their children finally arrived from Naboo, with presents of their own. Even Rex, Cody, Fives, the Batch, Reia, Brit, Allera, and Haya brought some too.

(AN: You’ll be introduced to her soon in We’ve Come So Far) 

“So are we opening presents first or eating first,” Anakin asked Padmé as everyone was sitting in the family room talking, laughing, and playing around.

“Eat,” Padmé laughed as she stood up, “I’m starving.”

As everyone gathered at the large table, and began to eat, with food being passed around and laughter being heard from the adults and children, and Anakin couldn’t help but feel like he’s in a dream. Seeing his mom and Padmé laughing together was something he always wants to remember. But when she turned to her nieces, Anakin felt his heart flutter. Though they’ve never talked about kids, he wouldn’t mind having the kids he saw in his vision when he went into the world between worlds. His little Luke and Leia. He can picture running around the fields of Naboo, playing with sticks as if they were wielding lightsabers. The perfect combination of him and his beautiful wife. 

“Ani,” a voice said taking him out of his daydream. When he looked up he saw Padmé holding his hand, as she looked at him with concern, “You ok?”

“More than ok,” Anakin smiled at her.

“Well then eat,” Padmé smiled, making Anakin smile wider. 

After they all finished, they all went back towards the family room and began to open their gifts. One of the best ones had to be Thema’s gifts to Thea, which was a custom made speeder just for her. But nothing could top the last gift Anakin received.

“Ok Ani,” Padmé said as she handed him a small box, “Here’s your last one.”

“Ok,” Anakin said, as he sensed her nervousness. As Anakin began to unwrap his gift, Padmé turned towards Shmi and her mother Jobal as they gave her a warm smile and a wink. 

When Anakin opened the box and look inside, he was confused. 

“What is it Anakin,” Ahsoka asked. So without waiting any longer, Anakin took the contents out of the box and revealed two different color pacifiers. One blue and one pink. 

“I don’t-” Anakin began, confused out of his mind.

“Isn’t that what babies suck on,” Aden asked. That was when it finally struck Anakin what this meant. 

“Padmé,” Anakin said in shock, “Is this- Are you-” Anakin stuttered. 

“Yes,” Padmé nodded, tears falling from her eyes, “Your gonna be a dad.”

With as much care as he could, Anakin picked his wife up and began to spin her around as everyone else cheered, and congratulated them.

“Hey Thea,” Padmé called the young girl's name as Anakin finally put her down, “Can you sing a song for us please?”

“Of course,” Thea said as she approached BB-8 and asked him to put on the instrumental of a song she would sing, “You guys better wanna pick a dance partner,” and obviously all the couples went to each other, and Aden even asked Thea to dance with him if she could, and she agreed.

**_Don't cry, snowman, not in front of me_ **   
**_Who'll catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling_ **   
**_If you can't catch me, darling_ **

As Thea began to sing, everyone began to slow dance. Mace with Thema. Talh with Qui-gon. Obi-wan and Staine. Ahsoka and Lux. Padme's parents. Anakin's mom and stepfather. Their siblings, and even Aden and Thea as she continued to sing.

**_Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way_ **   
**_A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby_ **   
**_Can't hold me close, baby_ **

But as Thea sang that Anakin couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms

**_I want you to know that I'm never leaving  
'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing  
Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons  
So come on, let's go_ **

"What's wrong," Padmé asked as she wiped away his tears.

"Nothing," Anakin smiled at her.

**_Let's go below zero and hide from the sun_ **   
**_I love you forever where we'll have some fun_ **   
**_Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily_ **   
**_Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby_ **

"Ani," Padmé said, like a mother scolding her child.

**_My snowman and me_ **   
**_My snowman and me_ **   
**_Baby_ **

"I'm just-" Anakin began, but got choked up, "I'm just so happy."

**_Don't cry, snowman, don't you fear the sun  
Who'll carry me without legs to run, honey  
Without legs to run, honey_ **

"When I met you I was in a dark place," Anakin said cried happily, "But even though I was broken...You never lfet me. You give me hope."

**_Don't cry, snowman, don't you shed a tear  
Who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears, baby  
If you don't have ears, baby_ **

"Oh Ani," Padmé said as she snuggled against his chest, "I love you regardless of what you've been through or what you've done. And believed," she said as she looked up at him, and he looking down at her.

**_I want you to know that I'm never leaving_ **   
**'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing**   
**Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons**   
**So come on, let's go**

"Our babies will love you too," Padmé said, "Because what you saw in those visions won't happen. Not in this life."

_**Let's go below zero and hide from the sun** _   
_**I love you forever where we'll have some fun** _   
_**Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily** _   
_**Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby**_

"I love you so much," Anakin mumbled as he placed his forehead against her's.

"I love you too," Padmé said back, a wide smile on her face as a signal tear dropped. 

**_My snowman and me_ **   
**_My snowman and me_ **   
**_Baby_ **

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Anakin said as he kissed Padmé on the lips.

"This is the best moment of my life," Padmé smiled. But if only it was the same way in the timeline we know of. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Thea performed is Snowman by Sia.
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed the little teases for upcoming chapters in my story called We've come so far, and if you haven't read it, please give it a try. Trust me it's better than this lol. I hope you all have happy holidays! Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreoonaTaylor


End file.
